


Tides and Currents

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [26]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OC children - Freeform, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Trish and John's future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tides and Currents

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26. A sequel of sorts to my pirate big bang from a couple years ago. It can be found [here](http://idra.dreamwidth.org/11524.html).

Trish looks out over the ocean, a hand on her belly as she stands next to her husband. "John, where are the girls?"

"Below decks, waiting 'til we get to shore," John murmurs, kissing her neck. "You okay? Is our latest girl being a pain?"

"I think she's ready to come out. Soon, at least." Trish rubs her hand along her belly, turning to look at John. "Do you hope we're having a girl?"

"I don't care, as long as the babe is safe and you as well." John smiles, then looks over when their three other children-- all daughters-- come running onto the deck. "Ladies."

The girls all giggle and the oldest stands up straight. "Papa, we want to fight."

"All right. Go get your swords, girls. We'll run some drills." John looks at Trish. "Do you want to teach them this time or do you want me to?"

"You should. I'll watch and give critiques." Trish smiles and kisses him. "You have fun with your children."

"Our daughters," John says before he picks up his play sword. Randy had created swords for all of the children, boys and girls alike, to play with so that they wouldn't hurt themselves or each other. After he'd created them for their offspring, he'd created them for each of the adults to teach the children how to sword fight.

Trish stands off to the side, smiling as she watches her husband play fight with their daughters. She can't believe how far they've all come. They've all got families and yet, they still manage to maintain their reputations as the most fearsome pirates in the land.

_end_


End file.
